Percy Jackson and the Swirl of Order
by ChemDinoSpace
Summary: Percy left camp due to a mysterious reason and never came back for 783 years. Now he needs to go back to save them from a terrible threat. Will he emerge as the hero or will he end up failing and going back to his old life? Read more to find out!
1. Prologue

**Ok so before I start this story I just wanna day I don't own Percy Jackson and everything here is not exactly related to the story but instead based on a parallel external universe. So relax and enjoy as you read this tale of adventure( and possibly pain)**

**783 years ago…**

Percy awoke in pain and misery, plagued by his bad dreams and fear. However, everything around him was fine, with not even the teeniest damage done to it.

He went next door to his cousin, Nico di Angelo's cabin and rapped on the door with the usual rhythm. However, he saw Nico's half-sister, Hazel Levesque, opened the door instead.

"Oh, it's you, Percy!" Hazel beamed at him, "My brother is still asleep, I'll go wake him up."

"I'm not!" Nico's voice rang out as he felt his best friend's shadowy presence emerge from extreme weariness. "Percy!" He lightened up as he saw his best friend. "You ready to wake Mr Boring?"

"Oh yes…" Percy grinned evilly, "He needs some serious workout."

For your information, Mr Boring was Strike D. Sight, son of Zeus who got claimed two years after the Trials of Apollo. He acted like this guy who can defeat everything when all he did was stop a kraken from invading camp and slaying it in the process. That is totally no big deal, because Percy can do it by just telling the kraken to go back into the sea and minimize much more damage than what Strike managed to do.

They eventually got into Cabin One after Nico got dressed and used shadow travelling for extra stealth. Strike was snoozing peacefully and they looked at each other for a plan.

Percy took out an alarm clock with all sorts of wires attached to it and placed it down beside Strike's head and smiled. "Got Leo Valdez to make this for me. The effects are awesome, just wait." Percy then pressed a button and quickly shadow travelled out of there with Nico.

They hid behind the bushes of Percy's cabin and heard a loud gurgling of water and Strike's screams muffled in the process.

"Looks like it's a success, then." Percy high-fived Nico and they chuckled silently.

"Jackson! Di Angelo! I know it's you again! Show your snivelling faces right now!" Strike yelled through his cabin walls.

"And that's our cue to go." Percy and Nico ran as fast as they could to the Big House and sat down at their tables, looking innocent and trying to control their breathing.

Chiron sat on the pavilion glancing at the beautiful sunrise, and Percy immediately snapped his attention back to Nico, and they both started talking about his Mythomagic game.

"Another 'wake-up prank' for Strike, is it?" Chiron asked them suddenly with interest.

"Uh, yes indeed, Chiron." Nico answered with a gulp.

"Well he deserves it, you know." Percy said without the slightest tone of fear. "He's a big arrogant jerk who tries to steal everyone's attention."

Breakfast came and went but Percy did not expect what unexpected would not expect. Strike went on with the day without a sound, but there's this grin on his face that shows that he's up to something.

Ignoring Strike and his ego, he went down to the beach in the afternoon, wanting to have a swim with Bessie, the Ophiotaurus. They swam together and had a very intense race. Percy lost, obviously, because he could not match the legendary creature.

When he resurfaced from the water and walked onto the beach, he saw a couple, a boy with lightning blue hair and a girl with blond hair kissing alongside the beach. _Well, happy day for these demigods. Wish they have a good day-_

Before he could finish that thought, he heard his girlfriend Annabeth's name uttered by the boy's mouth, and he immediately decided to take a closer look.

He crept along the water, shielding himself from views using the waves. As he got closer, his guy twisted and belched softly in horror, it was Strike and Annabeth together.

"What if Percy finds out?" Annabeth was asking.

"You don't need that useless boy who doesn't care for you at all." Strike said, and Annabeth nodded.

"You're right, Strike. You're way much better than _Percy_." Annabeth said as if she never knew Percy at all.

That was when Percy had enough. He stepped out of the waves and dried himself as he walked up to them. "Oh, he really is WAY better than me." He spat bitterly.

Annabeth suddenly watched in horror as he realized what she did. "Percy, I'm so sorry, I don't know how but-"

"I don't need to hear it!" He yelled as he ran back into the waves and disappeared.

Percy ran, his mind whirling, into his cabin and fell on his bed. _How could she ever do this to me?_

Dinner came and he sat alone at his table, depressed to the point that he had no appetite. Strike sat at his own table, smirking in satisfaction at him.

Then the strangest thing happened the next day: Everyone stopped talking to him and we're staring at him with either disbelief or anger. He wasn't sure of what happened until Nico came up and told him that Strike has been spreading rumours that he cheated on Annabeth.

He had enough. If this is what his so-called friends are, he will be better off without them. He stormed into his cabin and used his hydrokinesis to lift all his belongings into a water ball, and rode on a water column into the sea in the cover of the night.

He had expected his father to welcome him, but the sea was rough as he made his way wearily to Poseidon's palace. The guards also shoved him away even though he revealed his identity, leaving him on land, scared and alone.

He was walking when he unexpectedly stepped on a trap. The ground just opened up, and he flailed helplessly, falling faster than ever. He smelled an insane scent of waves of monsters. _Tartarus_. He thought. How can his luck be so bad?

He willed the River Styx to cushion his fall as he got up, staring at the walls of The Pit. He can hear the primordial god's heartbeats again.

He summoned the water from the River Lethe, brainwashing all monsters that came his way to kill him. But then the unexpected happened, a scythe sliced him straight on his weak spot, and Ichor spilled out of him, weakening him instantly as he fell down into the Pit's floor. He saw Porphoryion standing over him, holding Kronos's scythe.

He tried to snarl at the Giant, but his aura was fading entirely. _Why does the Fates have to be so cruel? _He thought as he lost his consciousness completely.

He woke up in stellar space as he regained strength and stared around for an answer of where he is. Suddenly, a creature rose from the eternal abyss, a form of stellar mass and stars embedded within itself. _The oldest primordial god. Chaos._ Percy realized as he saw his glorious future in the endless void…. and he reached out to make it his own….

And starting from that moment, he's on his way to become the most powerful being and the ultimate Savior of the world.

**Do you guys like it? I will write more!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vand(Percy) awoke in the Void of Chaos. He has been there for 783 years, sharpening his skills to the maximum. Now he controls all elements: water, fire, earth, air, lightning, metal, love, wisdom, shadows, and the undead. He is now the ultimate replica of Chaos itself, but free of the binding of the Ancient Laws.

"Ugh!" Vand stretched in his hammock, bracing for another day in the void.

"Vand!" his friend Nightflare called from outside his room. "Wake up already and let's go eat breakfast!"

"Coming!"

Vand got himself out of his bed and walked towards the door, but not before he felt a shadow loom over him. He took out a blade made of Stellar Silver and slashed at it. The shadow barely dodged the cut.

"Hey, watch it!" Nightflare(Nico) yelled as he transformed back into his original form. "You don't need to slash at everything, Perce!"

Vand scowled as he heard his old name, even if it's uttered from his best friend's mouth. "Nightflare, you shouldn't call me that. I'm not the old me anymore."

"Yah, yah," Nightflare casually ignores him then shadow travels out of the room.

He went out to the dining hall and took his seat as emperor commander of the Army of Chaos. Beneath him sat the Generals, which included Nightflare, Pineshield(Thalia), Goldgate(Luke), AIOF(Beckondorf), Loveshock(Silena), and many of the dead members of Camp Half-Blood and Hunters. The Squadrons, from Alpha to Psi, fanned out in a semicircle with the messenger squad Omegas in the Center. They now waited for Chaos to arrive.

"Welcome!" Chaos greeted his soldiers as his mist flooded his throne. He began to change his shape into a man about 30 years old, with Stellar Cloth robes and cape as his garments. "Are you guys ready for your next mission?"

Cheering erupted from the tables and quickly turned into the gossip of who will go, where to go, and why would they go.

"So…" Chaos cleared his throat as he looked at his generals, suddenly having regret filling in his eyes, said, "You are going to the planet of origins, Earth because it is in great danger."

Vand suddenly twisted in his seat in fury and shouted, "CAN'T THEY DEFEND THEMSELVES? What kinda enemy are we dealing with anyway? If it's just giant worms and bugs I am DEFINITELY NOT going."

"Well, Vand. As much as I know you hate going to Earth, you'll find this challenge worthwhile." Chaos replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So? Who is the enemy?" Vand asked.

"My sister, Order, the primordial of the abyss." Chaos said as he shuddered himself. "She is starting to move out of her home territory or rather bringing it with her as she travels. But the thing is Earth is in our territory. Order will have to get past my other sister, Balance, first before she can reach Earth."

The troops suddenly shrank into their seats, with no sign of the enthusiasm they showed a moment before. They turned their eyes onto their commanders, who are buried in deep thought. Vand looked very worried and depressed at the topic.

After the sudden rapid-fire discussion between the generals, they looked up to Vand, who was still burying his head in his arms in exasperation.

"Hey," Goldgate said to Vand as he finally looked up, "I don't want to go back there either, but it's our responsibility to go back. _They _need us."

Vand sighed, then lifted his head in confirmation. "We will return to Earth," he said reluctantly as he faced his troops. "Now, who should I take?" He faced Chaos.

"Everyone." Chaos responded.

"Whaaaaat?" Vand screamed at his leader, "Who will be left to defend you then?"

"Them." Chaos waves a hand, and the ceiling opened up.

Four squads of Chaos warriors descended into the open, with unseen Greek symbols embedded on their stellar capes and hoods.

"Who are they?" Rosearrow(Zoë Nightshade), Leader of the Alpha squadron asked with curiosity.

"Warriors of Chaos, I'd like you to meet your Hidden Colleagues: the Digamma, Sans, Koppa, and Sampi squadrons." Chaos said as the leaders saluted him and Vand. Vand slowly nodded in satisfaction as he stood up and addressed the other squadrons.

"I hope you take good care of our master," Vand said as he turned to the rest of the army. "Let's go save Earth!" he yelled. "Everyone go pack, now! Meet in 30 minutes in the main lobby!"

All soldiers saluted and immediately went off to pack their bags. As everyone went out of the dining hall, Vand looked up at the sky and sighed. _Well, I'm sure I will have a TOTALLY lovely homecoming._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vand sighed as he boarded his spacecraft, casting a final glance at his home world, the Void of Chaos. This mystical territory lies on the other side of the Region of Balance, the other side being the Abyss of Order.

He was definitely not ready to go back to Earth. What if they accidentally discover his true identity? What if they're angry at him for leaving with Strike feeding them his lies?

He reluctantly stepped into his room and sat down on an armchair. _Well, I'm about to find out._

Meanwhile… at Camp Half-Blood…

_Annabeth POV_

I woke up to another sorrow morning. The hero of Olympus, one of the seven prophecized demigods, Percy Jackson, has been missing from camp for almost 800 years. Being his girlfriend who cheated on him by accident, I could do no more by blaming myself and searching for him endlessly.

When Percy suddenly disappeared from camp, I immediately consulted Nico, his best friend to explain the situation to him and apparently even he had no idea where Percy went.

The Son of Hades said he could not sense Percy's presence at all. The gods could not find him anywhere, except for once when Hades travelled down to Tartarus himself, he felt a strong presence of Percy on the edge of Chaos, the Void. Later the gods ignored that and continued searching.

15 days later, Nico disappeared from camp, leaving his half-sister, Hazel Levesque, extremely worried. Then weird things started happening: Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and Annabeth's best friend, disappeared without a trace as well. Then monsters started to appear at a rapid rate. Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, was bombarded with questions she couldn't answer, leaving the world in chaos.

Annabeth could only pray for the best as struggles to keep her role as the leader of Camp Half-Blood and to keep in touch with Camp Jupiter to stand together to face whatever's coming.

Meanwhile, Olympus Throne Room…

_Apollo POV_

I am so worried that I can't even keep my mind straight. I'm trying to do the best I can to help my Oracle, Rachel with her life. I thought things were just getting worse until today, when something out of the ordinary happened.

A void opened up in the throne room while we were discussing our next move on investigating my cousin, Percy Jackson's disappearance and the stirring of monsters. Out of the stellar void stepped out a man I ever heard in legends. Chaos, the protogenoi of the void, creator of the universe. My father immediately bowed down, and the Olympians followed in unison.

"Rise, my great-grandchildren and even younger ancestors, for I am here to discuss the upcoming war." Chaos spoke as soft as the night wind.

"What war?" Ares immediately jumped up, excited.

"Your parents and grandparents are rising once again, but it is not their fault that they want to destroy you, even if they hold a grudge against you." Chaos said ominously.

"So who is the real enemy?" I wondered aloud.

"A power that is even beyond my control." Chaos said gravely. "That's why you need to bring the Titans, Giants, and the Protogenoi back to their senses to form an alliance to defeat this great evil."

"An alliance with my father?" Zeus snorted. "That is literally impossible."

"But you control the universe!" I said, bewildered, "If something is beyond your control…"

"Correct, Apollo. The enemy is outside your universe. I am not the only Creator Protogenoi. Two others lies with me in our triple cell. My sisters, Balance and Order, goddesses of the regions and the abyss. Order is stirring in her old territory again, and you cannot defeat them with just your powers and your heroes, demigod or not. I have sent my army to your camp, due to the fact that I cannot directly interrupt the actions and dates of my children." Chaos finished, leaving everyone's mouths open.

The gods stared in horror while Athena seemed to be interested in some particular words that the God of the void had said. "You spoke of an army you sent to the camp. How strong are they?"

"Considerably strong to deal with your enemies, I suppose. Especially their commander, because he rivals me in power. You wouldn't want to mess with them and please don't, whatever you do." Chaos shuddered, then sighed ominously.

"Your campers will figure their way with the army eventually. Farewell, my great-grandchildren, and do not fail." Chaos said as he summoned a vortex and stepped into it as he disappeared.

_Annabeth Pov_

I arrive at the Big House to experience the feeling of shattering peace. Apparently, someone has declared war on us but Chiron won't tell us who. An army sent by the oldest Protogenoi is on its way to wards camp, aiding us in this war. Sure enough, suspicions spread faster than a wildfire.

"...who knows who they are! They could harm us and turn us in! They are way more powerful than us, aren't they?" Strike was saying.

Strike D. Sight was the Son of Zeus that I accidentally made out with due to a spell casted by someone I don't know. That is the biggest reason I could think of that ever would send Percy away from all his friends. Guilt jabbed at my belly again as I thought of what I could've done.

As I sat down in my seat as the Athena cabin's leader, I heard Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin scream, "They're here!" His face showed pure panic. "The Warriors of Chaos are here!"

I hurried out of the Big House immediately to open the gate that the Hephaestus kids built for large objects' transportation in and out of camp. But before I could reach the lever, a large vortex opened up on the left of me and people in black and silver cloaks and hoods walked through. They had unusual symbols printed on their cloaks. But as she looked closer, she saw they were Greek letters, from α to Ω. The 25 people fanned out around 6 people, who I assumed to be their commanders. The one in the middle closed the vortex as all of them went through.

The one in the middle with the unusual coat of arms on his cloak held out his hand to Annabeth and addressed her. "Greetings. I am Vand, Son of Chaos and the Commander of the Chaos Army."


End file.
